


Twin Drabbles 6

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 1





	Twin Drabbles 6

** Nose **

“ Sides that’s what you get for sticking your nose into other bots business” said Sunstreaker as he carefully repaired Sideswipe’s dented faceplate.

** Tape **

“ Sides why did you tape all the data pads to the ceiling” asked Sunstreaker glancing up to see the large amount of resources.

“ It’s my attempt at art” replied Sideswipe admiring his work.

** Scar **

“ Sides don’t do the prank. You will scar the kid for life” said Sunstreaker.

“ Oh don’t be so dramatic Sunny. It will be fine” said Sideswipe placing the last piece into place for his prank.

** Celebration **

“ Come on Sunny go out there and enjoy the celebration” said Sideswipe from the doorway to their quarters.

“ No. I am staying here” called Sunstreaker curling up on his berth, facing the wall.

** Try **

“ Sunstreaker I will drag you out by your helm fins if you don’t come out” threatened Sideswipe.

“ I would like to see you try” said Sunstreaker, pulling up his blanket.

** Job **

“ Sunny it’s a wonder you have a job at all with your attitude” commented Sideswipe as Sunstreaker scowled at the crowd that was admiring his latest painting done for a paying client.

** Mirror **

“ Wow it’s like looking at a mirror” remarked Sideswipe admiring Sunstreaker’s new red and black paint job.

“ No it’s not” snapped Sunstreaker, wishing that he had his golden colour again. 

** Brother  **

“ No I will not leave Sideswipe out there alone” shouted Sunstreaker. Then he turned to the exit but was stopped by four large mechs pointing their weapons at him.

“ Sunstreaker stay inside until the acid storm has passed” ordered the unit commander, “ Then go search for your brother”  
“ Twin brother” corrected Sunstreaker as the acid rain poured down the sides of the make shift shelter.

** Stand **

“ I will always stand by your side to the end” promised Sideswipe to his twin brother.

“ I will hold you to that promise brother” said Sunstreaker holding his twins hands in his own.

** Stupid  **

“ You’ve got this Sunny. Don’t do anything stupid” cautioned Sideswipe. Sunstreaker sneered slightly and walked forward “ Don’t worry. I’m not you” responded Sunstreaker.

** Nice **

“ Sunny be nice” said Sideswipe gently smacking Sunstreaker’s golden arm.

“What. I’m being nice”, protested Sunstreaker, “ I haven’t killed him yet and only threatened him once”

“ Barely” commented Sideswipe.

** Wrong **

“ Seriously Sunny. What is wrong with you?” asked Sideswipe as he confronted Sunstreaker in an empty corridor. 

“ You are infuriating” answered Sunstreaker as he tried to push past his twin.


End file.
